I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to can compacting and storage apparatus. More particularly, the present invention pertains to apparatus for crushing cans which minimize bulging and preserve the tops and bottoms of the cans substantially intact. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to devices for crushing cans which minimize bulging, preserve the tops and bottoms of the cans substantially intact and which provide for efficient collection, stacking and storage thereof.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The disposal of cans has long been a subject of environmental concern. Numerous products, and particularly beverages, are sold in cans which generally comprise metal, formed from aluminum or alloys thereof. Such cans occupy a substantial volume, particularly in relation to their weight, and, therefore, are difficult to store efficiently.
A number of devices are known in the art of can disposal with which empty cans are crushed. However, while these known devices compact the volume of cans for storage, they do not significantly improve the manageability of the cans or provide means whereby the cans can be conveniently stacked or stored.
Moreover, in a number of regions, the tops or bottoms of cans display legends reciting information pertinent to the disposition thereof and, in some cases, to a deposit or other arrangement applicable thereto. In these regions it is necessary that the tops and bottoms of the cans be maintained substantially intact and readily accessible during storage to permit inspection and identification.
The compacting devices known in the prior art are ill suited to these requirements. Most can compressors known in the art crush the cans laterally, thereby crushing the top and bottom. Those known devices which crush cans vertically are impractical as they are adapted to crush only one can at a time and in that they do not provide for the maintainence and storage of the crushed cans.
Therefore, significant advantages would be achieved by providing a compacting system which permits a plurality of cans to be crushed simultaneously, preserving substantially intact, the tops and bottoms of the cans for identification purposes. Further benefits would be realized by providing a compacting system which provides for the maintainence and storage of the crushed cans.
III. Prior Art Statement
In the opinion of the applicant, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,563,379, 2,212,047, and 3,589,090 constitute the most relevant prior art of which the applicant is aware.